Her' Fear!
by StayInAweNow
Summary: Melinda Gordon has faced some tough situations with the paranormal in her life...but now she has to face the toughist one of all..when people she cares about are threatend...and her hope is scared.
1. Walk this Way

This is dedicated to my best friend Peacheh-Kate for being such a brilliant friend

_This is dedicated to my best friend __Peacheh-Kate__ for being such a brilliant friend._

_Is it true that Jims going to die in season 6!_

_I __HAVE__! To know, __**and is Rick Leaving**_

_& hope you like the story._

_Reviews will be appreciated )_

**Chapter one**

**10 Year later**

Melinda and Jim walked down the street holding hands.

She smiled at him and he returned it with a grin.

Today was their tenth wedding anniversary and they couldn't be more in love.

"I love you"

"I love you Mrs Clancy"

She had finally changed her name to Clancy after the birth of six year old Belle much to Faiths and Jims delight.

Life was Bliss and they deserved it.

Rick walked down and met them.

"So how's the little one "he greeted them.

"Missing her great uncle Rick"

She teased and he smiled.

"How was the holiday with Delia?" Jim questioned.

"It was fantastic. Sun, Sea, Sand, Sex! "He winked

"Thanks for that"

"Any time Melinda any time"

Everyone had become shocked when Delia and Rick had become a couple last year but Melinda was delighted. They had a few problems with Ned but he was a grown man now and he just had to handle it. Delia had finally come round to the whole idea of Ghosts, especially when her sister died, she had become supportive of Melinda's gift and that had bought the two closer. They were like sisters now. They had a Foursome. Melinda, Delia, Jim and Rick and they met up together at least twice a week.

"How's Delia's business going?"

Delia had moved on from Melinda three years ago and had bought and took over the Grandview bar as it was commonly named.

"The Usual, the usual"

"I'm so proud of her"

"Well she's actually we" he smiled on the latter "are both proud of you, I mean running a business solely with all your other responsibility's and having a happy marriage at then end of it. Your like the Grandview wonder woman."

"I have some help" Melinda said modestly.

"Jim doesn't count as help"

They all began laughing when Melinda stopped.

Near the City hall were a man and a woman. The Man was dressed in black, it was hard to out his face but Melinda knew he wasn't human. She felt it.

The woman looked up all the sudden and glared.

Melinda became frightened of her face.

That wasn't human either.

"Mel"

Jim and Rick stared at her horrified face.

"Melinda"

She ignored them, her faze fixed on the woman's who was coming closer and closer.

She felt the need to scream but she didn't. She felt weird; they both seemed powerful and evil.

The woman starting swaying forward and forward and forward until eventually she stopped just inches away from Rick and Jim who were stood in front of her.

The Man who had stayed still vanished.

The Woman checked out both Rick and Jim.

The Man appeared all the sudden right in front of her.

Face to Face. She screamed.

He shook his finger and she silenced.

"Let's play a game" the woman said to the man.

"Who are you "Melinda managed.

"The things your nightmares are made from"

The man laughed and the woman said "Are you ready Melinda."

The look on her face was pure Horror.


	2. I'm Not a Nice Guy

Kathryn Smith…Thank you

_Kathryn Smith…Thank you._

_Chapter Two_

Melinda slept uneasy that night. She couldn't help but worry about these two ghosts; she just couldn't understand why they had this effect on her. No other ghosts had such an effect on her and it scared her. She flashbacked to the lovers who had liked to played games. They hadn't scared her just irritated her. These two were completely different yet similar. The man was the most frightening, he was mysterious and she couldn't make out his face, she wasn't even sure if he was a ghost because all she could feel was his evil aura. She could deal with ghosts but what if there was more and after all she had done and seen she couldn't help but be open minded. The women hadn't looked human yet she hadn't looked injured either but Melinda knew she was a ghost, she felt it. She had been too frightened too study her character but she was aware of the fact that women hadn't been dead long, it was an instinct.

"Melinda hunny" Jim said suddenly yawning she jumped, he had scared her but that was only because she was too lost in thought.

"mmm"

"Why don't you go to sleep, its three in the morning"

"I was just thinking about things"

Jim smiled and held his arms out. She gladly went into them and his kissed her forehead while he held her.

"What things…about that ghost's you saw earlier?"

"Yes, they were different Jim. They scared the living daylights out of me and that's hard."

He nodded and agreed

"Nothings going to hurt you while I'm around, you don't need to be frightened."

Melinda stared into his eyes gratefully and kissed him softly on the lips.

"I love you Jim"

"I love you too, now get too sleep"

She snuggled into his arms and instinctually looked out the window.

The man and women were there, watching, there faces were full of pure delight,

Melinda screamed.

The next day

"Bye Melinda"

"Bye Belle" Jim shouted as he headed out of the door too get some groceries. They were having a barbecue later with Delia and Rick.

"Bye Daddy…Love you!"

Melinda smiled "Bye Jim"

Belle looked up at her mother and smiled

"I love my daddy" the little girl said warmly

"And he loves you…but what about mommy" she teased

Belle looked up at her mom smiled and ran too hug her. Melinda embraced her daughter and smiled.

"I love you very very very much"

Melinda laughed and began tickling the little girl who was nearly crying from laughter.

"Mom"

"Yes Belle?"

"Who's that woman?"

Melinda grabbed her daughter and froze. It was the woman but she was alone this time.

"What do you want?"

"Well, they don't teach people manners these days"

"What do you want" Melinda repeated.

"Too have fun Melinda."

"Go have it somewhere else"

The women smiled.

"What's wrong…scared…isn't big daddy Jim around"

"Leave him out of this"

"Too late" the woman spat…she was starting too get aggressive.

"What do you mean too late…Belle run to your room"

"No she can stay here"

Belle went to move but couldn't…Melinda held her tighter.

"Its too late Melinda…lets just say that poor Jimmy had a crash and is no more"

The woman began laughing…Belle began crying.

The TV turned on…it was reporting a serious crash down the street in which Jim would have just had to go down. Two people were reported dead. The woman just carried on laughing. "Now you can be afraid. Be very afraid"

"No" Melinda screamed hysterically.

The phone rang and she raced too it.

"Hello"

"Hello is this Melinda Clancy"

"Yes…who's calling" she said nervously with one eye on Belle

"Detective Rodgers…It's about your husband Jim"

Melinda felt her world come crashing down.


	3. Till Death do us part

Tuesday Afternoon

_Tuesday Afternoon._

Melinda began crying.

The women began laughing

Belle became confused

"What's wrong mummy?"

Melinda looked at her little girl…Daddies little girl who just twenty minutes previously had told her she loved her daddy and she had too tell her that her wasn't coming back. It was cruel

"Go away" Melinda screamed at the woman.

"As you wish" The woman sneered and disappears with a cackle

Melinda ran to her daughter and grabbed her in her arms…"Belle…It's about Daddy"

"What about my daddy" Belle asked and Melinda sobbed.

"Err what about me"

Melinda looked at the door. There alive and kicking was Jim.

"Jim…is that you…?

He looked in the mirror…Last time I checked.

"Can you see your reflection?"

Jim gave her a funny look. "What type of question is that?"

Melinda looked at him….

"Yes I can see my reflection…I'm not a ghost Mel…look I'm carrying shopping"

Melinda ran too him and kissed him hard

"What bought all this on Mel" he said with one eye on Belle who looked confused

"Go upstairs and play" he ordered her.

"The Ghost said you were dead…and then the TV came on with an accident and then a detective rang up and said that you have been killed in the accident" she said sobbing

He looked dismayed. "Melinda it's all mind games. You need too pull yourself together babe and then do what you do and cross these ghosts over because otherwise they are going to ruin you"

"I don't know if I can"

He held her tight.

"You've done this most your life Melinda…of course you can"

Wednesday

Melinda walked into her Antique shop…it was a mess. She really needed someone to help her like Andrea and Delia had done before her. She decided to put a posting on the net…she needed to look for the ghosts anyway.

She walked over to her computer and turned it on…Hoping that Belle was okay at school and Jim was still alive at work. Yesterday she has been traumatised. She couldn't let that happen to herself again… at least she knew that these ghosts had power…she also knew that the woman was recently deceased. The man she was unsure off…but he was silently dangerous and she'd need protection.

She scrolled for recent deaths in Grandview… she was lucky…she found her…Sophie Murdock. She wasn't a very attractive woman when she was alive and she wasn't any better dead. The coroners report stated that she died from head injuries that she inflicted upon her self…it was believed she did this because her lover Liam Roberts had been having an affair.

"Explains why she wanted to mess my head up with Jim" Melinda said to herself.

She wondered if the man was Sophie's lover so she looked him up…He wasn't. Liam was an fat overweight man that even made her cringe at the sight off him…it made her wonder what the big deal was.

She walked back to the shop floor and decided that it was about time she opened the shop. It wasn't going to make any money standing still. She walked over too the door and switched the sign so it said open and walked back over to the desk when the phone began to ring, she felt herself panic.

"Hello?"

"Hi Melinda"

"Ooh hi Rita"

Rita was one of Melinda's closest friends…Melinda had helped her get rid of a ghost and in return she had offered her friendship which was a good thing to have since Rita was a witch.

"Something is wrong"

"What do you mean Rita?"

"I can just sense troubles…can you?"

"Well too be honest Rita…I am having trouble with two ghosts"

She began to tell Rita the whole story…not sparing any detail.

"That doesn't sound good…What was the woman's name again?"

"Sophie Murdock"

"I've heard that name before…O my gosh I remember…she was the Satanist who had a fat lover…he cheated on her with a 40 stone mammoth off a woman and she topped herself…saying that she is going to hell were her and Satan would return and wreck revenge on her lover."

"The devil…what if the man is the devil!?"

"Then you need allot of courage Melinda…I don't get what the connection is with you though…but I'm warning you too be careful…I'll come by later and put a protective spell over the house…okay?

"Sure…got to go Rita my first customer has arrived"

"Okay bye Mel"

"Bye…Rita"

She clicked off and shuddered.


	4. Breath Easily

Thursday

'Love can conquer all. Who makes all this Stuff up?'

Thursday

Melinda had been up all night thinking about what Rita had said. It just didn't seem possible and her gut instinct had told her that Rita was wrong because witchcraft and the devil. It seemed all a little bit too extreme and that was saying something from her. She wondered where the ghosts were, they had seemed mysteriously quiet. Twelve hours, that's how long she hadn't heard from them.

Jim had promised too stay home with her today, Rick was watching the store for her as he was still on holiday with work. She went downstairs as Jim came through the door.

"Hi Mel" he smiled "Belle's at school"

Melinda smiled back; every moment with Jim seemed to make everything utopian.

"Breakfast"

He laughed "it's nearly time for lunch"

Melinda frowned "haven't you just dropped Belle off"

"I dropped her off an hour and a half ago; I just had to pop to work for something"

Melinda looked at the time. It was nearly 12, the morning had gone quick.

"Brunch?" she said smiling

Jim walked over and kissed her tenderly. "Ooh yes"

She began laughing and he picked her up and began kissing her neck, going down slowly taking in every inch of her. She started to groan and he picked up his pace and she unbuckled his belt unzipping his trousers while his hands moved down to her panties.

They were too lost in passion for either of them to notice the pictures that were appearing on the computer screen which were off their current activities.

They began making love with fast animal love. It was short and sweet and they both came hard at the end of it. He rolled of her and they both began panting and laughing. They truly loved each other. Melinda rolled over and began to get up.

"Jim!"

She shrieked, Melinda had just noticed the pictures. Jim looked her in a hurry and saw them too.

"Shit…What the Fuck" he said while running over and turning off the computer screen

It came back on and gave him an electric shock

"Ouch" he said

"LEAVE US ALONE" Melinda screamed.

"_Melinda,_** Melinda, **Melinda"

She walked towards the computer screen and the male ghost popped out in such a hurry that she jumped.

His presence was freighting on its own.

"Who are you" she asked trying to sound calm

"Took you a while to ask" he said. She didn't like his voice.

"Mel" Melinda looked at Jim and he got the message.

"Gregory Smith How do you do" he said quirkily

She looked at him baffled, his tone of voice changed

She raised her eyebrow, all her fear had gone.

"Troy Freeman now piss off" the man said in a husky voice.

If it hadn't been so damn right peculiar it would have been highly amusing Melinda thought and then the woman showed up.

The room went dark. She was wrong, it was the woman who was the bad one, the male one seemed to be messed up in the head.

She Smiled at Jim who obviously was unaware and said "how's mommy" too Melinda before simply vanishing with the man.

Melinda ran to the phone and dialled her moms number

"Hello"

"Mom"

"Melinda?"

"Yes it's me, are you okay?"

"Ooh I'm fine darling and how are you peachy bum"

"Darling...Peachy bum"

Melinda heard a crackling laugh

"Mom"

"You foolish girl, Mommy can't speak now she too busy be strangled to death…tar a"

The line went dead.

Melinda felt ill.

"Jim we have to go to my mothers"

"Why?"

"The ghost was on the phone he said she was dying"

"I'll page Delia to get Belle" she said while they rushed to the car

"She'll be okay Melinda"

"I pray to god she is"

"She's strong; who do you think you took after"

They bundled themselves in the car, Tick tock tick tock began playing on the radio.

Jim and Melinda Sped onto the Road.

All Melinda could think about was the worse, she just couldn't let anything happen to her mother, and they had been through so much already.

Tick Tock


End file.
